Where Are You?
by General Muffins
Summary: Masato is still barely alive, will he be able to find Mitsuki before Kizami? Really short, and rushed one shot.


**Author's Note: Hello…. I'm back! It's been almost 2 months! DX Sorry guys….. I was too busy with other things…. so I wrote this very short one shot… hope you all enjoy, if you know CP. Oh yeah, and please don't flame or criticize this story…. I rushed it through quickly, so it will not be fantastic XD.**

**I do not own CP**

'_This is it, I'm doing to die. He's looking for me, and he'll find me here very soon. I can't stay here for much longer, and I'm too weak to run away from him…' _Her entire body shook in fear, then heard footsteps at distance away. Dried blood were covering parts of her school uniform, but it wasn't from her. It was pitch black, but the psychopath had a flashlight, and he was coming closer. It was only matter of time before he discovers her hiding spot. Her eyes were filled with fear, no sign of hope anywhere.

_Stomp stomp stomp_

'_It's okay Mitsuki, calm yourself… I don't care anyway… After watching Emi get killed, and leaving Masato to die, I don't care… I wish he puts me out of my misery…' _Her body was cold as a corpse.

_Stomp stomp stomp_

She was crouching inside a bathroom stall, waiting, waiting for the end.

* * *

At the other side of the school, there was one person still barely alive. That person was, Masato Fukuroi. He was still alive after getting struck by a sledgehammer, but severely injured. He moved his fingertips, and then reached out his hand, looking for his glasses. He grabbed his glasses after finding it nearby. Masato slowly tried to get up, but fell down. Instead, he put on his glasses and looked around with no signs of hope his eyes. But instead of finding the girl he loved, he found himself next to his two friends, Kai Shimada and Tomohiro Ohkawa. Except his friends weren't alive, he was the only one out of three who was. His eyes widened in horror and backed off to a wall, sweating nervously.

He adjusted his glasses "I-is this actually happening…?"

Instead of getting the answer, felt sudden pain in his head and shoulder. He touches his head in shock and finds blood all over his hand. Shaking in fear his hand also feels his shoulder, only to find red liquid everywhere. He clenched onto his left shoulder, then he remembered everything. He was struck by a sledgehammer for trying to protect Mitsuki, and Kizami stabbed his shoulder when he barely woke up.

"K-kizami….. that bastard…." He shakily got up still clenching onto his shoulder, he walked while leaning against a wall for support. "Mitsuki… I have to find her."

* * *

_Stomp stomp stomp_

'_It sounds like he's just outside the washroom…'_ She closed her eyes shut and waited for him to open the door and drag her away. Then she felt her eyes getting watery. After wiping off the tears, she stared at the pitch black floor _'It was my fault that Masato died….. I wasn't careful enough….my fault…. my fault….. only if I could apologize to him at least….' _She buried her face on her hands _'Only if I could… apologize to him…..'_

_Stomp stomp stomp_

* * *

Masato continued to try his best walking down the hall. All he really could see was glimpse of light scattered everywhere, but he didn't give up _'I… have to…. find…. her….'_ He thought as he stared through the pitch blackness.

* * *

_Stomp stomp stomp…_

The footsteps stopped right outside the stall, she could barely make out a shape of shoes.

Then, the voice whispered "I know you're in here….."

Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal Kizami. A huge grin across his face, he looked down at her. "Gotcha." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out. She didn't fight back, she was too weak. He dragged her out the bathroom and threw her on the ground in classroom next door. She tried to get up weakly, but Kizami kicked her hard on her stomach. She fell back on the floor, this time, with Kizami pinning her down. His grin become wider and took out Kai's knife. The knife was already covered in blood, which meant he killed someone else, too. Mitsuki shook in fear _'So this is the end….'_

"Time to suffer…..!" He shouted and struck the blade down.

The sharp, cold, metal blade pierced through her skin. Her eyes widened in pain and shock, but she did not make any sound at all _'I….. w-will…. not… give… him…. his…. satisfaction…..' _Kizami took out the blade and struck her abdomen again and again.

"Scream you bitch… scream!" He pushed the blade all the way into her, to the hilt.

But she did not scream nor made any noises. He stabbed her once again "I found Fukuroi just barely alive few hours ago….. I put him out of his misery…. Isn't that funny? Ha ha ha!" He laughed like a maniac.

She spat some blood on his face "G-go…. t-to…. hell…"

He wiped the blood off "My work here is done, you'll die soon anyways." He took out the knife from her abdomen and walked off, laughing.

* * *

'_Was…. that Kizami? Did he… no, I'm sure she's still alive….' _Masato decided to go wherever the laugher came from. He changed his directions but his visions became blurry, and felt sudden dizziness. _'Urgh….. my head…' _He knew he was severely injured, but he ignored it. _'It doesn't matter…. I have to find her….'_ He walked down the hallways, turning around corners, but he didn't give up. He never did.

Few hours later

'_I think the laugher came around here…..' _He walked inside a classroom, and looked around. He took another step, but he tripped on something and fell.

"Argh….. my head….!" He clenched onto his head and looked behind him.

His eyes widened in terror. There she was, lying flat on the floor, eyes wide open and blood pouring out from her stomach.

He went up closer to her, tears sliding down his cheek "M-Mitsuki….?"

She suddenly coughed out blood violently. His eyes widened again, he lifted her head up. Mitsuki looked straight into his eyes "M-Masato….. I-I'm s-s-sorry-y….." Those were her last words.

"Mitsuki! Don't say sorry to me…." He carefully dropped her head. Her lifeless eyes continued to stare straight into his eyes.

Masato pulled Mitsuki's lifeless body closer "Mitsuki…! No….. I w-was too l-late…"

He started to sob on her body, then heard a distant scream. He raised his head up a little "That sounded like Kensuke… damn you Kizami…..! …damn you….."

Masato suddenly clenched onto his head "Argh…! My head….!" He shook his head hard "Just…. let me die…! …let me die…. please…"

**End.**

**Author's Note: Well, that wasn't very good ending….. I'm typing this at 2:57 am, so I had to rush on this one. Originally, I was going to make it much longer, but I didn't have time DX. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this little one shot I typed for fun and I'll be back in July 10th.**


End file.
